Surprises
by Artemis Faery
Summary: When Hiccup goes away on a quest he leaves Astrid. And when he comes back she has some 'surprises' for him. AstridXHiccup T for mild child birth. One-Shot


**A friend gave me this idea, I hope you like it! Please Favorite and Review! J**

**T for squeamish people, it's not violent. You'll see ;)**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

**Surprises **

Hiccup Haddock, a slightly tall, lean built man with auburn hair, emerald eyes and only one foot. Watched as the golden haired women standing on the docks got slowly farther from him, he was going on a quest and he wasn't sure how long he would be gone. It was merely a Viking quest for riches and glory, but it would hurt none the less leaving his wife at home. He felt a familiar presence beside him, Toothless, his ever loyal companion. Toothless had gotten slightly bigger… and wiser since Hiccup had been with him. They were inseparable. Hiccup watched sadly as the golden spot on the dock got farther and farther away.  
His crew was his closest friends, Tuffnut Thorsten, Snoutlout Jorgenson, and Fishlegs Ingermen a few other select Viking accompanied them. They all stood behind Hiccup waiting for him to give orders. Out of them, only Hiccup had yet married. They all had an eye on a girl, but they didn't have enough backbone to ask any of the girls out. Hiccup and Astrid had been happily married for 2 years now. Hiccup had hit a growth spurt when he was 16, making him very handsome and very well-liked among the female population on Berk. But his heart had always stayed true to one woman, and when he had built up the nerve to propose to her, she had not had one moment of hesitation. They were soon happily married, but sadly soon after that, Hiccups father grew very ill. Leaving Hiccup, chief of the tribe, it was a great responsibility for a 19 year old, but Hiccup was up to the challenge. His father had miraculously regained health about six months later, giving Hiccup the opportunity to go on a quest.  
His emerald eyes watched sadly as her last bit of golden hair was out of sight, Hiccup turned to face his crew

"Alright men, we are going to the west, I have heard rumors of a profitable sea port there." The crew grinned with the prospect of riches

"Well, what are you waiting for? Set sail!" Hiccup grinned, the crew cheered and ran to their posts, and a long journey awaited them.

**On Berk**

**_1 week_**

Astrid felt the small tears go down her cheek, she didn't know when or if Hiccup would be back. She stood there sadly until the ship was out of sight, then she turned and ambled sadly back to her home up on the hill. She pushed open the heavy door; a soft croon greeted her, Stormfly. The golden haired women smiled the striking blue Nadder hopped down from the rafter on which she was perched, in order to greet her friend. Astrid scratched the dragon affectionately under the chin, Stormfly crooned happily. The house would be empty for a long time, Astrid glanced around the wooden house, and so many memories were here. She sighed, it was washing day and she had loads of linens to wash.

**_2 week_**

Astrid sighed as she kneaded the dough for the bread she was making. She had been feeling more drained of strength lately, she also was having strange cravings. _Strange,_ she thought.

**_3 week_**

Astrid knew something was up; she had thrown up for no reason today. It wasn't a sickness she knew, she had simply been feeding Stormfly when a waft of fish smell hit her. Her stomach rolled with nausea, she found herself retching in a bush a moment later. If it didn't stop soon she was going ask the Elder.

**_4 week_**

The dragons started acting strange around Astrid; they were very cautious and gentle. Stormfly, at random times, had nuzzled Astrid's stomach. It was scary for Astrid. She didn't know what was going on, and why all the dragons were acting so oddly around her. She wished she had Hiccup to talk with.

**_5 week_**

Astrid and Ruffnut were out gathering berries. Ruffnut had noticed that Astrid had been acting strange lately; eating more, violent mood swings, random vomiting. And she was starting to get worried, like now; Astrid was eating almost every berry she put in her basket. Ruffnut decided to confront her.

"Alright, what's going on?" She said with hands on her hips

"W-what? Nothing's going on!" Astrid said defiance

"Mmm, hmm, you have been acting weird lately."

"No I haven't!" Astrid denied again, Ruffnut glared at her for a moment, Astrid then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, yes, I have been feeling strange lately."

"I have noticed, what do you think is wrong?"

"I have no idea." Astrid groaned

"Maybe we should ask Gothi." Ruffnut offered

"Okay, fine."

The two young women entered the small hut, waves of perfumes and herbs hit their noses. They saw the old hunched women poking a large fire with a stick.

"Elder, we have come for your wisdom." Ruffnut said respectfully, the elder turned slowly to see them. She squinted her eyes at Astrid.

"You haven't been feeling well I assume?" She said in her old croaky voice

"Um yes, that's why we came." Astrid said puzzled

"Hmm, what are your symptoms?" The old lady questioned

"Well, vomiting, eating a lot, violent mood swings, the dragons have been acting strange as well." Astrid said, Gothi smiled.

"Have you had your period this month dear?" She grinned

Astrid stuttered from the out of the blue question

"Uh-mmm no!"

"Hmm well, here is my diagnosis – You're pregnant." Astrid fainted.

**_8 1\2 months later _**

Astrid stood on a high dock built onto a large cliff looking out over the sea. Her stomach bulged with her unborn child, over the past months she had struggled through. Every day she went to this spot on the dock and looked out over the sea, looking for her husband's ship. She winced as she felt the baby kick her hard in the ribs. He or she was half a month late, it was rather uncomfortable for Astrid. The disappointed women turned sadly when she saw no ship on the horizon. She ambled sadly back to her home, Stormfly greeted her at the door. The blue dragon gently nuzzled her stomach, Astrid smiled.

"He will be here soon Stormfly, I am sure of it." She took a deep breath and went to go prepare dinner.  
Later that evening Astrid sat down gingerly onto the fur couch by the fire. She longed to have Hiccup sitting beside her; her eyes had small tears in them. She watched the flames dance and whorl; her eyes grew heavy with fatigue. She was almost asleep when a very painful contraction enveloped her stomach. Astrid screamed in pain, then lay down carefully, strangely she felt warm water pool at her feet. Her eyes widened, '_it's happening!'_ She thought. Astrid stood up quickly as possible and grabbed her warm coat then headed out the door to Ruffnut's house. The cold night air chilled her legs where the water was flowing. Soon enough she reached the right house, she pounded on the door. Another strong contraction clenched her stomach. A sleepy Ruffnut came to the door, Astrid groaned. The sleepy girl's eyes widened, she knew what was happening, after further inspection she saw the water running down Astrid's legs.

"Inside, now." She said curtly, Astrid followed without hesitation. The commotion woke Ruffnut's mother, who happened to be the midwife of the village. The two sandy haired women set up a birthing area for Astrid. Astrid's contractions were coming closer and closer together, Ravnnig, Ruffnut's mother, laid the soon to be mother on the clean bed they had readied. She checked Astrid's progress, 7 and a half centimeters.

"Not too much longer." The midwife comforted, Astrid barely heard her, and she was in a great pain from the strong contractions.  
They waited and waited, every 30 minutes Ravnnig would check Astrid's progress, she was moving slowly. It had been a few minutes since the midwife had last checked Astrid; they had all had been getting comfortable when Astrid started gasping.

"I feel like I have to push!" She gasped; the midwife came over quickly and checked Astrid, her eyes widened, 10 centimeters, it was go time.

"Astrid, can you lift your legs up and hold you thighs? Ruffnut, you get the water and blankets, the come over and help hold Astrid's legs!" Ravnnig ordered, the girls obeyed. When the items were assembled the midwife said:

"Alright Astrid, take a deep breath and push as hard as you can for 10 seconds." Astrid took a large gulp of air then pushed as hard as she could,

"Good job, you're doing great." The midwife encouraged, Astrid did it once more, earning a gasp from Ruffnut.

"I see a head!" She grinned, sure enough the baby was crowning, and this gave Astrid new vigor to push. She pushed extremely hard once more, a small cry welcomed her. Tears came to Astrid's eyes, she was a mother.

"It's a boy!" Ruffnut smiled as she dried the small little boy off, once dry, she handed him to Astrid. Astrid let the tears fall as she rocked her crying son; he was healthy, small, but full of life. He had a tuft of bright red hair on his head; his skin was just as red from his dry bath. The new mother grinned as he calmed down and opened his eyes; he had bright emerald green like his father.

"I think I will can him Roan, little red one." Astrid declared happily

"That's a perfect name for him." Ruffnut confirmed, Ravnnig came over and took him gently from Astrid so she could examine him. Astrid sighed; the true wave of exhaustion hit her. She was laying there when she felt another strange contraction, then the urge to push. Her eyes widened, she had just felt that same strange feeling. Out of curiosity she pushed, she felt the same feeling as before; something was coming out, a baby.

"Oh gods! There's another one!" Astrid screamed, she heard Ravnnig come running in, by that time the surprise baby's head, Astrid pushed once more and the baby practically flew out. Ravnnig held the screaming child in her arms, stunned with surprise.

"It's a girl." She said with pure surprise, there hadn't been twins since Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Well tama!" Ruffnut laughed, tama was a tribal word that meant 'Surprise!'

That's actually a good name." Astrid commented as she lay back on the bed

"You're going to name your kid tama?" Ruffnut questioned as she rubbed the little screaming baby girl down.

"Well she is a surprise!" Astrid laughed, she was given little Tama, as soon as she was in Astrid's arms she calmed down, big blue eyes looked at her mother. Tama looked just like Astrid, blue eyes blonde hair. Astrid was very happy when they brought Roan to her; she had both her beautiful, healthy, babies in her arms. Ruffnut and her mother watched happily from the door, and then Ravnnig nudged Ruffnut.

"Go get Gothi and Stoick; I am sure they will want to see them."

An hour later Stoick bustled his way into the house, the elder followed behind him. Astrid and the babies were sleeping when Stoick burst into the room, Astrid woke from her light sleep. She smiled when she saw Stoick; she lifted Roan to his grandfather.

"This is Roan, you grandson." She said softly, Stoick held the delicate bundle in his arms, Astrid could have sworn that there was a tear in his eye. He glanced at the other sleeping bundle in Astrid's arms, he traded babies with her.

"This is Tama, your granddaughter."

Stoick smiled as he held the sleeping girl in his arms "I'm glad we got a girl tha family." He said in his thick accent

"Hiccup will so proud of ya." He added, Astrid smiled softly, that reminded her that her husband was not with her. Stoick saw the sadness in her eyes,

"Don' worry lass, he'll be back before ya know et." He comforted, Astrid hoped he was right. Just then Gothi came up,

"She needs her rest." She said to Stoick, he reluctantly handed Tama back to her mother. Gothi came forward and touched both babies with her hands, she closed her eyes.

"They will grow up to be strong dragon riders, Tama will be a warrior like her mother, Roan with have the brilliance of his father. Together, they will make Berk strong." She prophesied, with that happy news Astrid handed her children to Ruffnut who laid them down in the crib they set up beside Astrid's bedside. Having both her babies sleeping next to her, Astrid fell into the best sleep she had had in 9 and a half months.

**2 weeks later…**

Being a mother was exhausting; being a mother of twins was even more exhausting. She barely slept at night anymore, her chest hurt from breast feeding and she had a house to keep. Stormfly was_ very _protective of the babies; if there was even a bug flying near their crib she was roasting it. That made Astrid feel sure that her babies would not be harmed by anything… _ever. _She was still worried about Hiccup; they had not heard anything from them. Stoick kept reassuring Astrid that he would be home soon, but she couldn't keep the doubts out of her mind. _What if he had found another woman? What if he was lost at sea? What if he was dead? _Astrid shuddered at the thought.  
One day, it was Thor's Day Thursday, when a ship appeared on the horizon. The whole village came to the docks, all except Astrid, who was taking the rare moments of free time to clean the house. Stormfly, who would normally alert Astrid if anything was wrong, was curled around the twin's cribs, sleeping soundly.

Hiccup scanned the crowd for is beloved Astrid, but he couldn't seen her golden hair anywhere. He jumped of the ship and practically ran to the crowd. Everyone smiled at him, like they knew something. Ruffnut came up to him

"Get your butt up to your house and see Astrid!" She snapped playfully at him

"Why isn't she here?" He asked worriedly

"You'll see." Ruffnut smirked, Hiccup saw Toothless already B lining it up to their house. He ran after the large black dragon. He was puffing when he reached the door, when he entered he thought he might have gone in the wrong house. There were two cribs sitting on the wall near the large fire place, baby items littered the house. He looked and saw Toothless standing over one of the cribs smiling and crooning. Stormfly stood protectively beside him to make sure he didn't disturb the sleeping bundles. Astrid heard the commotion from the kitchen and came out while drying her hands on a towel. She stopped when she saw her husband; she flew across the room into his arms. They kissed passionately for a moment until she heard Roan's quiet cry, Stormfly's angry squawks followed with Toothless's worried croons. Apparently Toothless had nuzzled Roan a little too much. Astrid looked at Hiccup shocked face.

"You're a dad." She grinned, Tama started to cry along side of Roan,

"Of twins." She added, Hiccup blushed as he remembered the night before he left. The babies crying increased, Astrid made her way over to their cribs. She picked Roan up and gave him to a shocked Hiccup.

"This is Roan," she picked Tama up "And this is Tama."

"Surprise?" Hiccup questioned as he awkwardly held Roan who had stopped crying and was taking Hiccup in with his intelligent green eyes.

"I didn't know I was pregnant with twins." She smiled at the memory

"Oh wow, I can't believe this!" He smiled happily

"We're a family now." Astrid smiled; Toothless and Stormfly came over to nuzzle their companions and the babies.

* * *

**Soooo, what'd ya think? Please leave a review or favorite, no flames please! I may write companion one-shots to go with this story, I will put an update alert on this story if I do, so follow if you would like. Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
